


One Question

by pon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pon/pseuds/pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks one question that changes things for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

> So hi i'm pon and this is my first ever fanfic. at least publishing wise. Im mostly writing this for myself but i feel like this would be good practice and constructive critisism never hurts. all comments are welcome as long as you remain polite about your opinion and accept that others might not share these. my best friend is my beta their account is BoStarsky and ill just say thank you pumpkin prince be home before midnight. ;) I cant promise further updates or regular ones. i do have a few chapters written and a general storyline. however i have many personal issues including depression and anxiety. im also trying to get my high school diploma so im pretty busy. if this puts you off the story i can understand cause it would make me a hypocrit not too :). (look its a mole) but enough of my ramblings. 
> 
> i dont own this and quite a few things are collective fannon.  
> all rights to jk rowling and wb i believe. if i missed anyone please dont sue me im pretty much broke.
> 
> have fun ...

1galleon = 10 pounds  
1sikkel = 0.59 cents  
1 knut = 0.02 cents

One question. 

Harry looked into his vault for the First time and was in awe. He turned to Griphook and asked “how much do I have?”

“You’d have to ask your account manager.” Griphook said.

Harry thought for a moment and turned to Hagrid “Could we please go see the account manager mister Hagrid. I would like to know how much we can spend on my school supplies and if there maybe is enough for some new clothes, Dudley’s castoffs are way too big for me.” 

Hagrid looked conflicted but the kid was right, if you don’ know what you’ve got you don’ know what you can spend, plus the kids clothes were way too big for him. “Alright kid I suppose we can go see him.”

Harry got a bright smile on his face at this, almost as if this was the first time someone listened to his suggestion. Hagrid didn’t like it one bit, something was fishy there.

After they went by the second vault they went back up to the main floor. Once there Griphook led them to a side hallway with a lot of doors. They stopped at the door saying Potter account manager. Griphook knocked on the door and waited “come in” said an old gravelly voice on the other side off the door. Griphook opens the door and ushers them in. An elderly looking goblin looks up from a stack of papers “Ah young mister Potter, I must say you have grown since I last saw you. You are here for your account information I presume. Well take a seat although I’m afraid that your companion can’t stay, banking is a confidential business as I am sure you can understand.”

Hagrid starts spluttering “But I’m not supposed to leave him alone.”

Harry looks at Hagrid “I’ll be okay mister Hagrid, you could wait just outside the door and I could call if there is anything.”

Hagrid looks in Harry’s emerald green puppy dog eyes and caves “Alright I guess it would be ok.”

“Thank you mister Griphook and mister Hagrid.” Griphook looked startled at being thanked and Hagrid smiled at Harry.

“Well please be seated mister Potter, would you like a cup of tea or perhaps something else?” The goblin said gesturing to a chair in front of him. 

“Tea will be alright sir, if that’s ok.” Harry says shyly, he stares at his shoes and makes himself as small as possible in the chair.

“Off course that will be alright, I offered didn’t I.” The goblin says jovially. “You’ll find mister Potter that goblins never say something they don’t mean, as it could be used against them. We goblins are a warrior race and we approach money the same way we would a battlefield, with strength, ferociousness and honour.”

Harry took his cup of tea with both hands and smiled slightly at the words of the goblin. “Might I ask what your name is sir?” Harry asked politely. 

“I am senior account manager for the Potter estate Fireblade.” At the words Potter estate Harry’s eyes widened “I’m sorry mister Fireblade but did you say Potter Estate? Isn’t that a word used for rich people’s money. And senior account manager implies that there are more than one account manager.” Harry asked surprised. 

“Well yes mister Potter, you come from a very old and prestigious family, surely you know this. It should have been made clear in the letter we send to ask you to come by on your eleventh birthday to go over the estate.” 

“Letter? What letter? The only letter I’ve ever received is my Hogwarts letter.” Harry says confused. 

“oh dear” Fireblade says wearily. “This is going to take a while I’m afraid. The first thing you should know mister Potter is that you are very, very rich. You could live like a king without ever having to work. The second thing you should know is that you are from a noble family, both wizarding and muggle, trough various family lines.” 

Harry was stunned to say the least he had no idea how that was possible, if this was true then why was his uncle always saying he was such a burden, why did he have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, why couldn’t he have clothes that fit him, why, why, why. Things that hadn’t really bothered Harry before came back to him in full force, all the unfair things in his life. Tears started gathering in his eyes, tears that did not go unnoticed by Fireblade.

“Is everything alright mister Potter?” He asked in a kind voice. 

“It’s all just so unfair!” Harry screamed, a few items in the office were softly shaking. “If this is true than why did my relatives treat me like a burden, something to be ashamed off and hidden away in the cupboard under the stairs. Why did I always have to do everything and still get punished. Why am I such a Freak?” Harry yelled to anyone who would listen.

“Mister Potter I am afraid that I don’t have an answer to your questions, however I can tell you this much: you are not a Freak. If anyone is a freak it would be your relatives for abusing you.” 

“But they never hurt me badly or something.” Harry exclaims. 

“They might not have abused you physically but from what I can ascertain they most certainly abused you mentally, which is just as much of a crime. No, don’t say it mister Potter. All victims of abuse feel the same way. But tell me were you treated differently from the other kids you knew? Were your relatives ever angry at stuff you didn’t do or when you didn’t understand what you had done wrong?.” Harry looked at his lap and nodded meekly. “It was not your fault mister Potter, I know it must be hard to believe but it was not your fault. Now you say you were never hurt badly? Would you say your life is currently in danger?” Fireblade asked. Harry nodded no. 

“Alright then I believe it would be best to do this trough the proper channels. Now this means that for now you will have to go back to your relatives but by this time next year you will be free of them. If we would walk this path it would mean that I alert the DMLE of your case who would then investigate further. They would first send someone to speak to you and your relatives, if there is cause for concern the child is interviewed separately from the adults and taken for a full evaluation by the healers. If either of these things have worrying results a criminal investigation is started and the child removed from the home until further notice. By this time the Hogwarts term would have most likely started. Do you understand mister Potter?” Harry nodded an affirmative and looked up at the goblin with a glint of hope in his eyes. 

“I can do that sir” he says with a determined voice. 

“Our next order of business would be the estate. Now we could discuss it now but as you have other things to do and this is something that could take up the entire day I believe it would be best to provide you with a copy of your account ledger for now and to make an appointment to go over the things in it another time.”

“I think that would be a good idea, I can’t leave mister Hagrid waiting for me for the whole day. Although I’m not sure how I could get here for my appointment.” Harry said. 

“Well once you get your wand that would be easy. Simply stick out your wand hand and wait for the knight bus to arrive, it will take you wherever you need to go. Just make sure to wear a hat and not use your real name so you don’t get ganged up on. Now the next item on our agenda would be the issue of mail. You should be getting quite a lot of it, the fact that you’re not indicates that someone put a mail ward on you. Which might be sensible however it is also stopping official mail which is a problem. I propose a mailbox, it is a wooden box in which you put the letter which is then sent to its counterpart or to whom it is addressed. It depends on the system. This way as long as you have this box all of your Gringotts correspondence will arrive safe and sound without risk.” 

“Ok mister Fireblade, that sounds like a good plan, I just have one more question. Is there a way for me to pay for my purchases but not have to constantly carry money around? I’m afraid I might get mugged or that my relatives find it.” Harry asked. 

“Yes there is. We have a system not unlike the Muggle debit card and a small pouch which will always carry a specified amount of money and refill whenever money is taken out of it. Most of our customers use it for smaller purchases and things like the fare for the knight bus, it can even be made time sensitive and given to children for pocket money. The card also works in the muggle world.” Fireblade explained. 

“Ok, I’d like one of each then, and could you recommend a good way of setting the pouch I don’t really know how the currency works around here.” 

“Of course Mister Potter, here is your ledger, pouch and card. Simply show the card to the shopkeeper they will then charge it to your account, I have preset the pouch to the equivelant of 5 galleons in various coins. The ledger has a directory in the front simply tap the part you want and it will go there as a precaution drop one drop of blood on the first page it will then only work for you. You can borrow my letter opener if you need something sharp. Now a few more things when you go shopping make sure you get a specialised trunk with a good security system. The school robes only come in one sort but you might want to ask for a formal robe or such thing. When you buy your books make sure to look for any books that might interest you as you are Muggle raised it would be prudent for you to have something to fall back on. I believe there are even trunks with library compartments. Do not worry about money. And just a little advise don’t listen to what others say, and be yourself, anything you do should be for you at this point in time. Oh and before I forget your mailbox. Have a good day mister Potter I look forward to our future meetings” Fireblade smiles at Harry.

”Thank you for your help mister Fireblade.” Harry says as he walks out of the office.


End file.
